<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Always Be Waiting For You by Noobdestroyer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978920">I’ll Always Be Waiting For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobdestroyer/pseuds/Noobdestroyer'>Noobdestroyer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Bokuto is very sweet, Choking, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Smut, Party, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Temporary Muteness, Terushima is mean, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobdestroyer/pseuds/Noobdestroyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi, a newly recruited secret agent, is tasked with being the eye candy on one of his first missions. Being given a code name of a woman and an outfit to match, Akaashi easily catches the eye of the agency’s target, but is suddenly caught alone as his partners lose sight of him. Bokuto worries a hole into the couch as he awaits Akaashi’s safe return home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Always Be Waiting For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s the party going?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Akaashi scoffed.</p><p>“Just because you’re the prettiest one of us doesn’t mean to have to act like it.” Tsukishima said sarcastically into his drink, looking across the room at the sea of people, stopping to smirk in his glass at a familiar face this evening. “Oh, look who’s coming this way. I sure hope they don’t want to dance with you, Ms. Ami.”</p><p>Akaashi looked out, rolling his eyes upon seeing the man that’s been following him around all night. “I think I have to go over there now,” Akaashi pointed to the other side of the second level.</p><p>“Maybe he’ll just pass by if you stand really still?” Tsukishima joked with a half smile.</p><p>“He’s not a dinosaur, Tsukishima.”</p><p>“He might as well be with the way he’s stalking you like prey.”</p><p>They watched the man walk up the stairs with bored expressions.</p><p>“Take my drink?” Akaashi held out his full glass of wine to his friend.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes again and walked away, grimacing when he stepped on the skirt of his dress for the umpteenth time that evening, haphazardly bunching the material up in his fists to continue onward. He took long strides, weaving through the people to get to a safe area away from his stalker for just a few minutes at least.</p><p>Akaashi  made it to the stairs and stopped to shove both handfuls of dress into one hand so that he could grab the railing with his other. The heels that he were forced to wear may have been essential to the look, but Akaashi couldn’t even see them through his dress and he swore he had blisters covering his feet. Not to mention just how hard it was to balance while he walked.</p><p>In the midst of cramming material into his fist, he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Need a hand?”</p><p>Akaashi turned around to see a man with a buzz cut, the top of his hair dyed blonde. He nodded and watched silently as the stranger stepped beside him and offered his hand to take.</p><p>Akaashi scrambled to grab the rest of his dress and take the man’s hand. As they started their descent down the stairs, Akaashi heard a voice in his ear,</p><p>“That’s Terushima! Stick with him until we can get someone else out there, you can’t take him on alone.”</p><p>Akaashi paled and struggled to keep a straight face as his feet throbbed and his ankles wobbled. A tear threatened to escape his eye at the frustration of it all. Akaashi heard the man beside him make a sound, and the man stopped walking only halfway down the first flight and took his hand back, confusing and angering Akaashi because he didn’t know how much longer he could stand his pain. Akaashi lifted an eyebrow at the man.</p><p>“You look like you’re having a bit more trouble than I anticipated. Let’s try something else,” Terushima, this time, offered Akaashi his whole forearm. When Akaashi moved to rest his hand on it, he was immediately interrupted, </p><p>“Ah, ah, no pleasantries. Here,” Terushima gently guided Akaashi’s whole arm to rest on his and pushed down as if to anchor him in place.</p><p>Terushima stood, unmoving and waiting. When nothing happened, he shook his head, “Do you expect to get down these stairs with a featherlight grip? Lean on my arm, it’ll help relieve the pressure on your feet, promise.”</p><p>Akaashi scoffed at the remark, but pushed down on his arm anyway, lifting his body up slightly with the leverage. He sighed out at the slight relief. Terushima just grinned at Akaashi staggered expression and raised his arm more to take more of Akaashi’s weight off of his feet.</p><p>The two continued down carefully, Akaashi cringing each time he had to put pressure on one of his feet. When they neared the bottom of the stairs, Akaashi looked around for one of his partners and was glad to spot Daichi heading his way around the dance floor, lingering close by.</p><p>When they got to the bottom, Akaashi was given his arm back, much to his distaste. He watched as the man bowed and began to turn away. Akaashi quickly put a hand on his arm to stop him.</p><p>“Would you mind me asking for another favor?” Akaashi rushed out.</p><p>Terushima quirked his eyebrow, but grinned nonetheless, “Who am I to refuse a woman’s wishes?”</p><p>“Walk me outside?”</p><p>Terushima nodded his head and extended his arm out again, Akaashi taking it gratefully. </p><p>As the two walked through the crowded dance floor to a hallway, Akaashi spared a couple glances behind them, seeing if Daichi had been able to keep up with them now that they were in the presence of fewer guests. The action hadn’t gone unnoticed by the culprit next to him.</p><p>“Looking for someone?”</p><p>Akaashi felt his pulse in his ears at the question, fearful of being found out before one of his partners came to help him. He shook his head no, not running the risk of his voice being any sort of giveaway now that it wouldn’t be covered up by the noise of the ballroom. The man beside him made a noise, but continued on through the decorative, gold covered hallway to a tall glass door.</p><p>“The garden,” Terushima spoke, opening the door with his arm that wasn’t occupied. “We should be able to relax out here.”</p><p>Terushima closed the door behind them, and walked Akaashi to the nearest bench, motioning for Akaashi to sit. He sat down at the invitation without hesitation, closing his eyes as he basked in the pleasure of a break from the busy ballroom. The cool night air welcomed him and helped soothe his sweat damp head from the suffocating hair cap and wig that he was wearing. His eyes opened when he felt a hand move under the skirt of his dress to touch his ankle.</p><p>Akaashi reflexively kicked Terushima’s face, causing him to cover the hit spot with one hand and catch himself from falling on the cool concrete path with his other.</p><p>Akaashi was about to tell him off when Terushima yelled instead, “What the hell! I was just gonna help you take your damn shoes off!”</p><p>Akaashi paled at his mistake and stood up, “I’m so sorry! I just felt your hand under my dress and I...”</p><p>Akaashi stopped himself, hearing his own masculine voice still resonating in the air around him. His eyes went wide as he looked down at the criminal below him, whose eyes were expanded just as wide. They stared at each other and if this was any other circumstance, Akaashi would have wanted to run away, but he had to stall until someone arrived. He hoped he could manage without having to fight this man.</p><p>Akaashi tightened his throat to make his voice match his appearance again and opened his mouth, not sure what was going to come out, but was startled by Terushima standing up to face him with a smug look.</p><p>“You know, I had my doubts back there in the hallway with the looks behind your shoulder, but now you’ve confirmed it! Nice costume.” The man bitterly laughed out.</p><p>Akaashi didn’t let him finish his thoughts as he launched himself at Terushima and threw a punch to his nose as he landed on top of him. Terushima’s eyes started watering profusely, but he pushed back, successfully pushing Akaashi onto the cold concrete. Akaashi caught himself from the fall with his elbows, scraping them in the process. Akaashi’s elbows slipped to his sides as the man forced him down onto his back, causing the back of his head to suddenly be hit with a flare of hot pain as it hit the ground. </p><p>Before Akaashi could recover, Terushima blew a hard punch to Akaashi’s diaphragm. He choked out air from the impact of the hit. His lungs spasmed and he couldn’t breathe. His eyes were shut tight from pain and the sound of his blood pumping in his ears was growing louder as Terushima wrapped a hand around his throat, Akaashi weakly trying to pry him off.</p><p>Akaashi’s body went limp and he couldn’t open his eyes. He could barely make out the sounds of someone running towards him. </p><p>The hand around his throat as well as the crushing weight on top of him was gone in an instant and Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open. Using an elbow to lift himself up, he coughed as he tried to get air back to his brain.</p><p>In front of him, he was barely able to recognize Daichi as his savior. Daichi gave Terushima a brutal hit to the jaw and Akaashi watched as the man fell to the ground.</p><p>Akaashi looked up at Daichi blurrily, looking away sheepishly when Daichi was turned the other way, talking into a device. </p><p>He gasped as hands were suddenly placed under his armpits, pulling him up off the hard ground and maneuvering his almost lifeless body to sit on the bench. He looked up and was met with familiar, harsh eyes.</p><p>“What the hell were you thinking charging in like that? I thought you were told to wait for us?” Tsukishima asked sternly.</p><p>Akaashi folded his arms and bent down to rest them on his lap, bowing his head. He had pain pulsing through his body, especially his throbbing neck, and was ashamed that he was beaten so quickly. His butt was numb from the concrete and the bench wasn’t helping. He touched one of his elbows and winced. He lifted his elbow up to examine it further and bit his lip upon seeing the blood on his dress. His eyes watered up and he kept his gaze downward.</p><p>“Sit up straight,” Tsukishima lightly placed his hands on Akaashi’s temples and lifted up gently.</p><p>Akaashi complied willingly and sat as still as he could as Tsukishima looked him over. He grinned at his partner’s serious face. Tsukishima took a quick glance at Akaashi’s neck and raised Akaashi’s chin. Tsukishima leaned in and Akaashi made a face at stretching his neck. He relaxed when Tsukishima pulled his hands away.</p><p>“Your neck is pretty irritated, how long was he choking you for?”</p><p>“Not-“ Akaashi put his hand on his throat as he choked around the word, wincing because of the pain and the sound of his hoarse voice.</p><p>“Don’t speak, you’ll only hurt yourself,” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “He must’ve had you in a death grip. His goal was to kill you, you know. There’s a reason you were told to stall. How did the fight break out anyway?”</p><p>Tsukishima watched as Akaashi’s hands moved in sign language to answer him.</p><p>“Your voice, huh? Ironic.”</p><p>Akaashi’s gaze lifted from his lap as Daichi walked towards him and Tsukishima.</p><p>“Can you walk back on your own? You aren’t too beat up I hope. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get to you in time, this was my fault.” Daichi’s eyes zeroed in on Akaashi’s neck and winced.</p><p>“His voice gave him away,” Tsukishima supplied.</p><p>“So his voice is what gave him away...” Daichi muttered to himself.</p><p>“What was that?” Tsukishima crossed his arms.</p><p>“I don’t mean any offense! It’s just- well, usually, when a man takes a woman to a more private area...” Daichi’s speech faltered at Tsukishima’s raised eyebrow and head motion to a tired, but still attentive Akaashi. “I mean, look, I’m just glad it was his voice that gave him away.” Daichi supplied, glancing at Akaashi with a concerned expression.</p><p>“Anyways, our job is done, so Daichi, you can wait for Terushima to get picked up, and Akaashi and I will go enjoy the rest of our evenings. Have fun writing the report.” Tsukishima kneeled in front of Akaashi as Daichi walked away grumbling.</p><p>Tsukishima slid Akaashi’s shoes off and smirked, “I bet that hurts.”</p><p>Tsukishima held up the shoes for Akaashi to see. they were stained with blood at the tops of the heels. Akaashi winced, but he wasn’t suprised.</p><p>Tsukishima stood, both shoes in one hand and the other outstretched towards Akaashi. Akaashi’s hot, sweaty feet were soothed by the cold concrete. He took Tsukishima’s hand to stand up and they walked along the path around the large and expensive building to the back where a black car was parked, engine running.</p><p>Tsukishima opened the back door for Akaashi and climbed in after him. As soon as they buckled up, the car started rolling. </p><p>Akaashi slumped in his cushioned seat and blindly reached for the champagne bottle to his left. Before he could attempt to open the cork at the top, the bottle was snatched out of his hands and Akaashi grimaced.</p><p>“You can’t use alcohol to solve your problems, Akaashi.” Tsukishima teased.</p><p>Akaashi glared weakly and slumped back down.</p><p>“I don’t think Bokuto would love you coming home drunk, looking like a sack of shit.”</p><p>“I already look like a sack of shit.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>The car ride was shorter than expected and Akaashi stepped out, leaving the heels and wig with Tsukishima and walking into the tall and sleek apartment building a little bit more energized than before.</p><p>The guard at the door and the receptionist at the long desk gave him wide eyes. If they didn’t already know him, they’d have called the cops immediately upon seeing a beaten up man walking into an expensive and luxurious apartment building in a bloody and dusty dress. He didn’t even have shoes on.</p><p>He made it to the elevator and pressed the button for his floor without hesitance.</p><p>Akaashi walked to his door and fished out his keys from the pocket in his underwear. It’s not like anyone would see him reaching up his skirt anyway. At this point, Akaashi wouldn’t even care if someone did see.</p><p>As soon as he cracked open the door, Bokuto was there in an instant.</p><p>“Keiji! Are you okay? It’s so late, I was worried something happened.” Bokuto’s eyes were furrowed tightly and his fingers were clenching the box in his hands.</p><p>Akaashi smiled and gently pushed Bokuto inside the door to close it behind them. He walked quickly into the kitchen and fished out a notepad and pen from the junk drawer. He skribbled over the paper waiting for the ink to bleed. Bokuto was intensely reading over his shoulder as he wrote.</p><p>My voice needs some time to heal, so I won’t be able to speak for a bit. Don’t worry, I’m okay. You don’t have to wait up for me every time I’m away, I know you hate staying up.</p><p>“I don’t hate it when it’s for you! Keiji you’re bleeding! And you can’t talk! There’s no way I’d forgive myself if I was asleep while you came home like this!” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand. “Come on, we have to clean you up.”</p><p>After the very first time Akaashi had come back from a job with wounds, Bokuto had made sure to prepare a medical kit to properly take care of Akaashi.</p><p>Bokuto would sit restlessly on the couch with the little box in his lap, fidgeting with it as he repeatedly checked the time, willing Akaashi to come home sooner.</p><p>Akaashi was ushered into the bathroom and stood as Bokuto examined him.</p><p>“You look cute in a dress, but not when it’s all dirty, here,” Bokuto walked behind Akaashi and pulled the zipper down his back. Akaashi lifted his arms and Bokuto hoisted the dress off of him.</p><p>“Hey! You’re wearing those boxers I gave you! I thought you hated them.” Bokuto grinned, and suddenly shook his head, “Ah! No, I’m getting distracted, stop distracting me! Go sit on the stool please!”</p><p>Akaashi complied and watched Bokuto sit on the floor in front of him, opening the kit. Bokuto took out alcohol and cotton pads first.</p><p>“I’m gonna clean out your cuts and stuff first okay?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded and winced as Bokuto wiped around his ankles. Bokuto murmured a small “sorry”, but his gaze never left where his hands were working to disinfect Akaashi’s cuts.</p><p>Bokuto moved on to Akaashi’s elbows and frowned at the red skin, “don’t pick any of your scabs, you’ll scar that way, and bacteria could get in.”</p><p>Akaashi wanted to say “I know Bokuto-san, you tell me that almost every time”, but he could only remain silent as Bokuto continued his ministrations.</p><p>Bokuto continued moving upward and stopped to stare at Akaashi’s neck where nasty bruises were starting to form.</p><p>“What happened!? Will you tell me later?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded at Bokuto and leaned down to give him a short kiss, which made Bokuto smile.</p><p>Bokuto moved away again and lifted Akaashi’s feet onto his lap, careful not to touch the cuts on the tops of his heels.</p><p>Bokuto took out antibiotic ointment and gently applied it to Akaashi’s heels. Akaashi jerked away at the first touch of the gel.</p><p>Bokuto laughed, “Sorry, I know it’s cold. Hey did you know that it’s best to keep wounds covered instead of letting them air out? The cells get dried out if they’re exposed to the air, and then it’s harder for the new cells to move in, so the whole healing process takes longer, but when you cover it, the cells stay moist and the new cells can move around wherever they need to! Plus the bandage keeps bacteria out.”</p><p>Bokuto scrunched his face, “Ah, I kinda rambled again didn’t I? Sorry if I already told you all that before.”</p><p>Akaashi lifted Bokuto’s head and shook his head no. Bokuto just grinned and continued applying the ointment. He quickly grabbed bandaids to cover the cuts with and lowered Akaashi’s feet back down once he was finished sticking the bandaids on.</p><p>Bokuto treated Akaashi’s elbows with the same care and gave a pat to Akaashi’s knee when he was done.</p><p>“Wait here, I’ll get you dinner and clothes!”</p><p>And without waiting for a response, Bokuto was out of the bathroom in a flash.</p><p>He returned moments later with a white robe.</p><p>“Here, stand up!” Bokuto slid the fluffy robe onto Akaashi’s cold and tired body and Akaashi sighed out with a smile on his face. “Oh! I brought this, too!”</p><p>Bokuto handed Akaashi the notepad and pen and Akaashi immediately set to writing.</p><p>Thank you, I love you Bokuto-San</p><p>Bokuto blushed profusely and slipped out a quick “I love you too” as he left the bathroom again.</p><p>This time he came back with dinner and water. He sat on the floor while Akaashi ate.</p><p>“You know, I wanted to give you a bath, but now that you have bandages on we can’t do that.” Bokuto frowned.</p><p>Akaashi grabbed the notepad,</p><p>Why not take one tomorrow?</p><p>“Oh my- I forgot about how late it is! You have to sleep! Are you done eating?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded.</p><p>“Good!” Bokuto exclaimed as he pushed his arms underneath Akaashi’s knees and around his back. It seemed as if this was a completely different Bokuto than the one who was half asleep on the couch all night.</p><p>Bokuto set Akaashi down on the bed and tucked him in. He turned off all of the lights and clambered under the blankets to cuddle up close to Akaashi. Akaashi sighed at finally getting to rest and grinned as he hugged Bokuto tight and laid his head on Bokuto’s chest.</p><p>Bokuto kissed the top of his head and wished him a good night.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi slept until late in the afternoon. Akaashi groaned as he stretched and cuddled closer to Bokuto as he slowly woke up. Bokuto was still on his back and wrapped Akaashi in his arms.</p><p>“What do you want for breakfast? Er, actually can you talk yet? Do I have to take you to the doctor?”</p><p>“No, I think I’m okay as long as I’m not giving speeches.” Akaashi chuckled.</p><p>“Your voice is pretty rough... Wait here! We’re gonna do a self care day.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled as Bokuto left without waiting for an answer. Akaashi stuck his arm under the blankets as he searched for his lost robe. He felt it all the way under the covers at the end of the bed. He slipped it on and went out to the kitchen.</p><p>Akaashi loved his kitchen, there was an abundance of counter space and the double oven came in handy for cooking dinner and desserts.</p><p>He watched as Bokuto cracked eggs and took out bacon. He startled as Akaashi hugged him from behind.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be in bed! I was gonna surprise you!” Bokuto pouted.</p><p>“Mm, sorry.”</p><p>Bokuto continued cooking and they ate together at the table. After all of their dishes were put in the sink, they went to the bathroom together to freshen up.</p><p>“How about a bath? We have to change your bandages anyways right?”</p><p>“That sounds nice,” Akaashi smiled. “How about we shower first though?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s smart.”</p><p>Akaashi turned the shower on and stripped as he waited for the water to get warm. He stuck his hand under the stream and moved to step inside, deeming the shower warm enough, but Bokuto grabbed his arm before he could get in.</p><p>“Keiji, we have to take off your bandages!”</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes and sat on the stool, letting Bokuto rip off the sticky bandages as gently as he could.</p><p>“They look like they’re healing nicely, we just have to make sure to wash them in the shower.”</p><p>Akaashi hummed and stepped into the shower finally, Bokuto coming in behind him.</p><p>Once they were all clean, they hurried over to the separate bath, laughing through their shivering. And Bokuto hastily turned the knob on the water before rushing to the cabinet to grab towels. Bokuto wrapped one around Akaashi first and then wrapped one around himself.</p><p>When the bath was finally ready, Akaashi spared no time getting in as Bokuto Shut the water off, but Bokuto turned around and walked towards the cabinet again.</p><p>“Bo? What are you doing?”</p><p>Akaashi didn’t get a response as Bokuto continued to move things around inside the cabinet. He emerged holding a container and walked over to the large tub, sliding in next to Akaashi. He opened the container and showed the contents to Akaashi.</p><p>“It’s bath confetti! I know you like to take baths, so I thought you’d like it. They’re little paper-like soap things. These ones are shaped like cherry blossoms! You can tell because they’re pink.” Bokuto beamed as he took a pinch of flowers and dropped them on top of the water. He watched in fascination as they floated on the water and slowly disintegrated.</p><p>He held out the container to Akaashi and he took it happily. They played with the flowers for a while before they put the cap on the little container and relaxed in each other’s company.</p><p>Eventually the silence became deafening and Akaashi spoke up.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to stay up so late for me, I know you get tired at ten.”</p><p>“I just... I worry that one day you won’t come back. I mean, I know you’ve just started and all! And of course I’ll support you in whatever you wanna do, but...”</p><p>Akaashi’s expression softened incredibly. He took Bokuto’s hand with concern etched into his eyebrows.</p><p>“That will never happen. You don’t ever have to worry about that.”</p><p>Akaashi’s other hand moved to cup bokuto’s cheek softly and he accentuated his statement with a kiss and Bokuto kissed back.</p><p>“So what are we doing for dinner?” Akaashi asked, smiling.</p><p>“Takeout?”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>